Radio r78 - zaginiony epizod 000
Jestem wielkim fanem podcastu Trance’owego „Radio r78”. Lubię nowe epizody, ale nie umywają się one do tych starszych. Zawsze ciekawiło mnie, dlaczego StatusC – twórca podcastu – nie zaczął go od epizodu zerowego jak Armin asota, ale gdy odkryłem szokującą prawdę to się przeraziłem i to na powaznie. Odkryłem ten zakazany epizod zerowy i wiem jedno – nie powinienem tego robić. Przeglądałem internet w Biosie na czteroziemniakowym komputerze, po czym włamałem się do NASA, gdzie znalazłem plik „Radio r78 #000.mp4”. Zaskoczyło mnie to rozszerzenie. Czy StatusC chciał wrzucać od początku swój podcast na YouTube? Tego nie wiem, ale teraz już wiem kim on jest. Przed odsłuchem sprawdziłem i co mnie zdziwiło to data utworzenia pliku, był to 29 października 2019 roku. Nie wiedziałem co o tym myśleć, ale po chwili uznałem, że musiał mieć źle ustawiony zegar w komputerze. Epizod zaczął się dziwnie, gdyż intro było z najnowszych epizodów. Zaskoczyło mnie to, gdyż na intro w pierwszych epizodach był kawałek Dallaz Project – Double One, a nie Guadalajara Simona’o Shine’a, ale nagle przez zapowiedzią podcastu coś się zacięło, po czym pokazał się niebieski ekran. Gdy zniknął był czarny, a w tle słyszałem dźwięki zabijania i śmiech Gasai Yuno z Mirai Nikki. Po chwili logo Radio r78 zamieniło się na Radio r666, a po lewej stronie był pentagram. Dochodziły do mnie dźwięki muzyki, a na ekranie widziałem że coś się do mnie zbliża. W tle leciał kawałek Jordan Suckley – Contamined. Gdy się skończył, ucichł, po czym rozległ się głośny krzyk i ujrzałem coś strasznego. Była tam twarz Tails Dolla, mocno zakrwawiona, pojawiła się ona na 10 sekund odmierzane stoperem. Wtedy zaczęły pojawiać się błędy, nie takie zwykłe, one były z Windowsa 98. Zaskoczyło mnie to, gdyż ten system ostatni raz widziałem mając 12 lat. Migotały one, kiedy leciały Trance’owe kawałki. Nie były to zwykłe kawałki, były one demoniczne, psychodeliczne. Oprócz tego pokazywały się pentagramy, liczba 666 i kozie czaszki. To trwało do momentu, kiedy ekran zrobił się czarny. Poleciał wtedy kawałem „Salil Sawarim” w wersji psychodelicznej, w tle zaś tańczył Osama bin Laden. Byłem zszokowany, ze facet który zbił Bushowi dwie wieże pojawił się w Radio r78. Po chwili usłyszałem kolejny znajomy numer, to był Harlem Shake. Stary numer, ale byłem ciekawy jego wersji Trance’owej, lecz to co zobaczyłem było jeszcze straszniejsze. Widziałem tam fragmenty anime „Corpse Party”, postacie szły spokojnie, a na hasło „And do the Harlem Shake” zaczęły postacie być masowo zabijane, widziałem tam krew, nie kreskówkowa a hiperrealistyczna. Szatańska muzyka leciała dalej, w tle oprócz tego błędu z Windowsa 98 były urywki z gry Sonic.exe, aż nagle nie wszedł kolejny mroczny kawałek. Był to mashup Tacadum i Ding Dong Song, który został zrobiony przez StatusC. Zanim się zaczął widok zmienił się w wieżę złoczyńcy, po chwili połapałem się, że to kreskówka Adventures of Sonic the hedgehog. Ujrzałem po chwili Dr Pingasa, który stał przy pianinie, a gdy utwór rozkręcił się...ZACZĄŁ TWERKOWAĆ! Nie to jednak było najgorsze. Nagle dźwięk się zatrzymał. Ekran był ciemny przez 5 sekund odmierzanych stoperem, po czym pokazał się ksiądz Natanek. Powiedział „jeśli twoje dziecko słucha techno, to wiedz, że co się dzieje”. Wtedy stało się coś, co mnie przeraziło i to na poważnie. PO RAZ PIERWSZY W SWOIM ŻYCIU USŁYSZAŁEM TECHNO W RADIO R78!! W tle były tańce z Korei Północnej przez dwa kawałki, na trzecim pojawił się znów niebieski ekran, po czym znów ujrzałem zabijanie, a po kolejnym numerze był napis „to będziesz wkrótce TY”. Wtedy pokazał się pentagram i pojawił się napis „HE’S….. SATANIST”…. Przeraziłem się tym że StatusC to satanista i nawet posrałem się w gacie, ale jako dzielny słuchacz nie bałem się. Przebrałem bieliznę i słuchałem dalej. Po ostatnim kawałku pojawił się napisany krwią napis „I’m coming”. Teraz już wszystko wiem – StatusC to satanista, który tworzy Radio r78 po to, aby zahipnotyzować ludzi Trance’owymi kawałkami i uczynić ich swoimi niewolnikami. Po tym podcaście przywitam śmierć jak kochankę z otwartymi ramionami. Nastał ten moment abym to zrobił, postanowiłem popełnić samobójstwo. Moje życie już nigdy nie będzie takie samo. „Raport policyjny. Znaleziono zwłoki martwego faceta. Leżał nieżywy. Miał na plecach narysowany nożem pentagram. Został zabity”. Kategoria:Krew Kategoria:Gore Kategoria:Krwawo Kategoria:Śmierć Kategoria:Sonic.exe